Making Monsters
by liadela
Summary: Set five years in the future, the Corinthos organization is at war with the Zaccharas and everyone is caught in the crossfire. Primarily features Ethan/Kristina and Michael/Abby.


Kristina shifted restlessly in her seat, her eyes falling to the phone clasped tightly in her hands. She tore her eyes away, unsure whether is was a good sign or a bad sign that no one had called yet. She looked around the room, accidentally catching Abby's eye.

They had been sitting in silence for the last forty-five minutes, each lost in her own thoughts, the only sound coming from the traffic floors below. Abby looked back at Kristina, considering her carefully. Though she spent much of the night with Kristina, she was more focused on watching each second tick by on her watch than the woman sitting across from her. But studying her now she saw that Kristina's nervous movements and white knuckles clearly belied the inscrutable look on her face. Abby tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow, inviting Kristina to say whatever she was thinking. Kristina seemed to consider it but eventually shook her head instead, and looked back at the phone in her hands. Abby sighed and leaned forward in her chair, her arms coming to rest on her knees.

The sounds of the city seemed to grow fainter with each passing minute, leaving only their thoughts to fill the empty room. The mood grew heavier as their apprehension and worry settled over them. Abby took a deep breath and stood up. She walked toward the balcony, pausing to look out over the city. Seeing nothing but darkness and her own anxious reflection staring back at her, she quickly turned back and began walking slowly toward the door.

"Maybe I should have gone with them," Abby said quietly, staring at the door before checking her watch again.

Kristina glanced at Abby out of the corner of her eye. "Haven't you done enough?"

Abby stopped pacing and turned, staring wide eyed at Kristina still perched on the sofa. "I'm sorry, are you blaming me for this?"

Kristina opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it, frowning. She dropped her gaze back to her lap, her shoulders slumping slightly in her hesitation. "No," she finally answered.

They slipped back into an uncomfortable silence and Abby began pacing again. She walked the length of the room again and again until she heard the elevator and familiar voices fast approaching the door. She stopped, frozen in place and looked back at Kristina. They exchanged a look and Kristina stood, facing the door. Though expected, she still jumped when the door slammed open, and Johnny and Ethan burst into the penthouse.

"What happened?" Kristina asked, coming to stand next to Abby.

"It was a set up," Johnny spit out angrily.

"What?" Abby asked, clearly shocked.

"It was a set up," Johnny repeated loudly, emphasizing each word. "You know, a trap." He walked past them both, headed to the bar to pour a drink. "I can't believe I fell for it."

"What?" Kristina asked Ethan, her voice almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Ethan looked from Kristina to Abby.

Kristina shook her head in disbelief. "That's it. I'm going over there. I have to talk to him." She headed for the door, determination and anger written all over her face.

"Kristina …" Ethan said, reaching out to grab her arm as she opened the door.

"He'll listen to me. I'm still his sister," she argued.

Johnny scoffed, turning from the bar to look at her. "Maybe if you say that enough it will start to matter."

He found the crack in her armor and Ethan saw the light in Kristina's eyes falter. He shot his friend an annoyed look over his shoulder, shaking his head. "Don't," he said warningly.

Kristina quickly raised her hand to stop them from saying anything else. Johnny turned his attention back to the glass in his hand and Ethan looked back at Kristina.

"I have to try." She pulled her arm from Ethan's grip. "I'll be back," she added, walking out the door.

Ethan hesitated only momentarily before following close behind her, catching the door before she could close it completely behind her.

"Kristina," he called, following her out into the hallway. "I'll go with you," he offered, closing the door behind him. She started to shake her head but before she could respond he added, "I can wait outside if that's -"

"No," she interrupted. "I need to do this alone." She reached out and grabbed Ethan's hand, tugging him closer. "I know you're worried but I'll be fine. He won't hurt me."

"He hurts you all the time," Ethan said.

Kristina shrugged. "I hurt him too," Kristina admitted quietly.

"This isn't your fault."

"I know. It's none of our faults, right?" she asked sadly.

Ethan looked down at her, unsure how to respond.

"I need to do this," she repeated slowly, willing him to understand everything she didn't want to explain.

Ethan was still skeptical but he relented, leaning down to kiss her goodbye."Okay, but if there's any trouble just get out of there and call me."

"I will. I'll be careful," she promised. She let go of his hand and got in the elevator.

He stood there until the elevator door closed, wondering if he should follow her anyway. In the end, he walked slowly back into the penthouse. Johnny was still standing at the bar. He barely turned to glance at him as he walked back in. Abby was sitting on the sofa hands clasped nervously in her lap. She looked up at him questioningly as he walked into the room.

Ethan closed the door and walked to the sofa, leaning down and resting his hands on the back. He looked between the two of them. "Kristina thought it would be better if I sat this one out."

"Smart girl." Johnny said, taking another drink. He eyed the dead rose bushes on the balcony, the ones he never bothered to have removed. "If that old man wasn't dead I'd kill him myself." He slammed the glass back down on the bar. "I hope he's burning in hell."


End file.
